


The Girl With the Crayon

by lusteralliance (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Telepathy, heghghfhgh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lusteralliance
Summary: Byleth's students try to figure out what's up with the little girl scribbling busily away on a desk in the corner of the room.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Sothis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	The Girl With the Crayon

**Author's Note:**

> aka: byleth doesn't know either

“Um...Professor?”

Byleth looked up from his papers.

“Yes?”

“Who is this?”

The young professor glanced to the side, at the desk he had pulled next to his own in the front of the classroom. A small girl with long, dark green hair and even longer ears sat kicking her feet as she scribbled on a sheet of scrap paper with a blue crayon. Her green eyes were narrowed with concentration as she drew.

Byleth shrugged, returning his attention to the documents in his hands. The student standing in front of him, Dimitri, spluttered in bewilderment before asking, “Pro—Professor, what do you mean by that?”

“You needn’t worry about it, Dimitri,” Byleth assured his student, and when Sothis’ crayon snapped in half and part of it flew in their direction, Byleth snatched it from the air without looking up from his papers and tossed it into the garbage can on the other side of his desk. Dimitri, his blue eyes clouded with confusion, nodded and shuffled to his seat with a last glance backwards at the little girl.

As the rest of the class started to file in, they started to murmur amongst themselves. Byleth heard some “who’s that”’s and “is that the professor’s kid”’s and such and such. Sothis looked up from her work, glaring at Byleth.

“ _You_ are _going to give them a proper explanation, aren’t you_?” she asked. Byleth shrugged again.

“ _Maybe I will, maybe I won’t_ ,” the professor thought back. Sothis frowned, then continued scribbling.

The moment after the bell rang, Byleth stood up and neatened his papers, clearing his throat. The muttering fell to a hushed silence as all his students looked back at him from their seats, and at the girl.

“Good morning, class,” Byleth greeted them. “Hand up your essays, please?”

Everyone was uncomfortable through the rest of the period. Edelgard made eye contact with the girl, and mouthed questions at her. Sothis pointed at her for a bit without a word, her green gaze piercing and unnerving, then dropped her hand and kept drawing. The student glanced at Byleth, who was looking at her too. He glared almost scoldingly at Sothis, then returned his attention to his lecture.

When the bell signaling the end of the period rung, no one moved in their seats. Byleth called, “Have a good day,” as if to urge them out the door, when Claude suddenly sprung to his feet, knocking Lysithea’s books off her desk in the process.

“I think we should all address the elephant in the room,” he declared boldly, and a few students nodded, a few looked shocked. Raphael looked offended, then nodded in understanding when Ignatz whispered something to him.

“What is it, Claude?” Byleth asked, folding his hands over his desktop. Claude nodded his head towards the green-haired girl.

“Who is she?”

Byleth looked at Sothis, who looked back. They looked at each other for a long time. Felix got up to leave, muttering something about missing his next class, but Sylvain pulled him back down into his seat. Just as this occurred, Byleth returned his ruminative blue gaze to his students, and the girl continued working on her indecipherable drawing.

“You needn’t worry about it,” he answered, dismissively. “Now hurry up, I’ve somewhere to be as well.”


End file.
